A new love
by Jen171
Summary: Sakura boyfriend cheated on her now she won't open her heart to anyone
1. Chapter 1

A New Love

By:Jen15

Summary: Sakura had the perfect boyfriend but that all change when she caught her boyfriend cheating on her

R&R

First stroy SO please be nice

Ring Ring Ring went the alarm; it read 6:30am A light brown hair girl truned the alarm off and got off her bed. My name is Sakura Kinomoto I'm 17 years old. I go to Tokyo High School my favorite subjects are P.E and math and my least favorite is math. Sakura washes up and puts on dark jeans and a short slevee v-neck shirt and flats. Sakura!! breakfast is ready!! called her father. Coming she said. as she grabbed her backpack amd headed downstairs. Ohoyo she said cheerfully. Ohoyo kajiuu said a dark man. SAKURA NO KAJIUU!! she yelled. This is my oldest brother Toya Kinomoto he's 24 years old and he goes to Tokyo Universtery. You two get along well in the mornings said her father. Ohoyo otousan said Sakura, Ohoyo Sakura smiled her father while placeing down their breakfast eat up or you'll be late he said.

**~After Breakfast~**

Thanks for the meal otousan said Sakura. Thanks said Toya. Your welcome he smiled handing them thier lunch. You two should get to school now he said. Okay smiled Sakura Kay said Toya.

Sakura heads for the door while Toya rides his bike to school.

**~At School~**

Ohoyo Sakura said a long raven hair girl. Ohoyo Tomoyo she smiled. This is Tomoyo Diadojui she is my best friend/ cousin her mom owns the biggest toy company. Come on lets go as they walked into the school buliding.

**~In School~**

I'll see you during first period she smiled. Kay smiled Sakura. Suddnely someone covers her eyes,guess who said a voice. KEN giggled Sakura. Correct babe he smiled. Sakura faces him and hugs him. This is Ken my boyfriend for almost a year. He has spikey black hair. Hey Saks he smiled. Come on! she said. grabbing his hands. Saks were are you taking me? he asked. The Cherry Blossom tree of course.

**~Cherry Blossom Tree~**

Ken and Sakura are sitting under the tree happily as a couple. Saks he whispers. Yeah Ken she asked. I love you he said. I love you too she said kissing his lips Ken kisses back then the bell rings

Awww pouted Sakura. Don't worry Saks kissing her lips softly. Lets go to class before were late.

**~After School~ (sorry i'm skipping)**

Tomoyo I'll call you later I'm going to find Ken smiled Sakura. Okay Saks have fun she giggled. Sakura goes to Ken last class and sees if he in their

She looks in the classroom and sees no Ken. Hi do you know where Ken is? she asked the teacher. Well he went to the art room he said. Thank you she bowed and ran to the art room, when she arriaved in the art room she heared someone giggling. Sakura eyes widen in shock.

**~Art Room~**

Ken you have a girlfriend complaind. a girl voice. Don't worry she won't find out chuckled Ken. Sakura couldn't take it she slammed the door open to see Ken kissing another girl. KEN!! HOW COULD YOU she cired. Ken turns around to see Sakura. Sakura it's not what it looks like he said. Oh, yes it is said the girl. Skye stay out of this snapped Ken. No.. Kinomoto he's mine he been mine. smirked Skye. She walked up to Ken and slapped him so hard. WERE DONE!! she yelled. As Sakura truns to leave Ken grabs her wrists. No one breaks up with me his eyes darken. Well I just did she said while yanking his hand away. I'll make you mines again forget Skye she stinks at kissing he smirked. WHAT! screamed Skye as she ran out of the room. WERE OVER slapped him again. Sakura rans out as fast as she can to the front gate. Sakura slumps down in front of the gate. _Why, why she thought. _Sakura phone vibrates It read Tomoyo. Hey Saks!! said Tomoyo happily. Saks? All she hears is crying. Sakura where are you? Tomoyo said while fraking out A...t. at.... sc...hoo...l she chocked out..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Poor Sakura.

What will happen

R&R sorry for my mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Love**

**Jen15**

_Recap-Sakura boyfriend cheated on her and now she heartborken._

Saks? where are you? ask Tomoyo worried. A..at... sc...schoo..ll she chocked out._____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** ~5 Min later~**

Tomoyo car comes speeding down into the front of the gate. Tomoyo rushes out to see Sakura crying. Oh no! Sakura!! ahw hugged her friend. he..he...he..chea..ted ...on,..me. she chocked out.

Tomoyo...can..I stay at your house tonight? she asked. Of course Tomoyo smild while helping her friend up.

**~Tomoyo House~**

Thanks so much Tomoyo smiled Sakura jumping into her big bed. No problem smiled Tomoyo while jumping into the bed. As Sakura and Tomoyo laughed and talked into midnight. Sakura yawns.

Tomoyo lets go to bed. said Sakura sleeply. Okay Saks yawned Tomoyo. As the both went to bed happy but Sakura had a hard time falling to sleep. As she looked up at the celling she thought how happy she was with Ken..thinking of Ken and how her hurt her she began to cry until she fell asleep.

~**Next Day~**

The next day Sakura wakes up early and walked to the bathroom she looks in the mirror and sees her eyes are puffy. As she washes her face and begins to brush her slowy as she daydreams. Without noticeing Tomoyo walks in to see Sakura brushing her in the same spot. Saks? said Tomoyo as she tapped on her shoulder. Hoe? Sakura truns around. Ohoyo Tomoyo smiled Sakura. Ohoyo Saks smiled Tomoyo while taking the bursh from Sakura. Tomoyo brushes her hair and puts it in a cute braid. Sakura cloes her eyes until Tomoyo is done, Sakura daydreams until Tomoyo claps her hands and yells done.

Hoe? said Sakura looking into the mirror she see herself her creamy skin and her bright emerland eyes. Thanks you Moyo said Sakura, hugging her friend. Come on lets get to go to school said Tomoyo while grabbing Sakura wirits. Tomoyo drags her into her closet and gives her a jean skirt and a pink cherry blossom shirt. Tomoyo wears jean skirt and a purple shirt. Lets head to school cheered Tomoyo.

**~On The Way To School~**

**~Sakura P.O.V**

Why she thought....i trusted him..but Skye that slut took him from me...she thought

**~Normal P,O.V~**

Saks are you okay? asked Tomoyo concered. I'm fine don't worry she put on a fake smile. Okay Saks. sighed Tomoyo As the enter the school bulding to go to their class Sakura bumped into someone. Sorry she said quickly she looked up to see cold amber eyes. Just watch were your going next he said coldly as he walked into the classroom. Are you okay said a voice. she looked up to see blue eyes. Yeah she whisper as she picked her stuff up. Here let me help you he smiled. I'm Eriol Hiiagizawa he smiled offering his hand. Thanks she smiled I'm Kinomoto Sakura and This is Diadouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo stares at him while blushing. please to meet you Mr. Hiiagizawa. Oh please call me Eriol he smiled. Then call me Tomoyo she smiled. Call me Sakura too then she chimed in as they enter the classroom.

**~Class Time~**

The teacher walks in. Class settle down, Today we have two new students....As two students walk up to the desk. One with amber eyes and dark brown hair and the other with blue eyes and dark blue eyes.

Please introduce yourself said Mr. Trenda. Hello I'm Eriol Hiiragiawa I moved from here from England, Please to meet you all. I'm Li Syaroan and I moved her from Hong Kong. Nice to meet you. Okay well Li you can sit by . That send a chill down her spine. Li walks and stops infront of her desk. Sakura looks up to see him staring at her with his amber eyes. What she hissed. Nothing he smirked. Hiiagizawa you can sit behind Diadouji. As the teacher counited his lesson until the bell rings and he assianged homework. Okay class see you later he smiled as he dismissed the class.

**~Lunch Time~**

Sakura lets go said Tomoyo. Kay smiled Sakura. Can I come? ask Eriol. Sure come on Eriol said Tomoyo. Hey what about me asked Li as he walked up to them and put arm around Sakura shoulder. Sakura pushes him away. Whatever as she grab her stuff and headed for the door.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sakura so harsh to Li will a love blossom between them or not**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

A new love

~**Cherry Blossom tree**

**~Sakura P.O.V~**

UGH the stupid Li" she thought

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"Lunch" she mumbled "Sakura" called Tomoyo

Sakura turns to face Tomoyo. "What is it"? Asked Sakura. "Nothing" smiled Tomoyo. As they sit together for lunch Sakura is quite and doesn't say much, but Eriol and Tomoyo keep on talking. Li is looking at Sakura.

**~Li ~**

"What' up with Kinomoto" he wonder

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Sakura sees Li staring at her. "What" she hissed. This made Li smirk "Damm Kinomoto if you want me all you have to do is ask" he smirked, Tomoyo and Eriol look at them fighting. "Like hell Li" she said while getting up. "Sakura"..said Tomoyo. Sakura looks at her and she gave her Im- sorry- look. Tomoyo nods. "I'm going and back the hell of Li" she warned. "Whatever" he said as he watched her leave.

~** Tomoyo, Li, Eriol**~

"So Diadouji what's up with her"? asked Li. Tomoyo looks at the grass. "Well I really don't want to say but she just recetly broke up with her boyfriend" sighed Tomoyo. "Oh" said Li. "What happend"? asked Eriol. "He cheated on her" said Tomoyo. Slince between them. "You should go say sorry" smirked Eriol. Tomoyo raised her eyebrows. "WHAT"screamed Li. "yeah" smiled Tomoyo. "Why the hell should I say sorry for" he said

while getting up and walking away.

**~Eriol and Tomoyo~**

**~Bells Rings**~

"May I have the honnor of walking you to your next class?" asked Eriol. "You may" smiled Tomoyo. As Eriol walked Tomoyo to her class before she went to the classroom Eriol popped a questine. "Tomoyo I know we just meet but would let to go see a movie sometime?" asked Eriol while blushing. "I loved too" she smiled.

~With Sakura~

"Shit I shouldn't have snapped at Li" she thought. Sakura goes into the music room and grabs a gutair and sits down and takes a deep breath and began to play...

**Song :Craizer**

**By"Taylor Swift (I DO NOT OWN**)

I never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

let it take me where it wants to go

'till you open the door there's so much more

i've never seen it before

i was trying to fly

but i couldn't find wings

but you came along and you changed everything

**~Li P.O.V~**

"Damm" he mummbled. After walking down the hall he hears someone singing and playing the gutair.

"Whos that singing?" he thought while walking up to the music room and looks in to see..

"KINOMOTO"! he thought

you lift my feet off the ground

you spin me around

you make me crazier crazier

feels like i'm falling

and i, i'm lost in your eyes

you make me crazier crazier crazier

i watched from a distance as you made life your own

every sky was your own kind of blue

and i wanted to know how that would feel

and you made it so real

you showed me something that i couldn't see

you opened my eyes and you made me believe

you lift my feet off the ground

you spin me around

you make me crazier crazier

feels like im falling

and i, i'm lost in your eyes

you make me crazier crazier crazier

ohhhhh

Baby you showed me what living is for

i don't want to hide anymore

you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around

you make me crazier crazier

feels like im falling

and i'm lost in your eyes

you make me crazier crazier crazier

crazier crazier

As Sakura stops and sighs. "Your have a nice voice" said a voice. Sakura turns around to see amber eyes. "What are you doing here" she said icely. "Just wondering around" he smirked. "Whatever" she mumbled while putting the gutair away and grabing her stuff and heading for the door but Li stands in her way. "MOVE" she yelled "I like that song you sang" he said leaning closer to her. Sakura eyes widen and moves away from him. "Please stop" she whispers. "Fine" he smiled. As Sakura walks pass him Li grabs her hand. "What" she said. "I'm sorry about that" he said. "It's okay" she smiled. "Can I walk you home?" he asked. "Sure"she smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R

SOO tell me what you think ???


	4. Chapter 4

**A new Love **

**By:Jen15**

Recap: Li heard Sakura sing..and Li offered her to walk her home and she said yes

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~**Sakura and Li~**

**"**Look i'm sorry what I tried to do back there" he said while they leaving the school "It's okay" she said she put on a fake smile and walked ahead of LI.

**~Li P.O.V~**

_"I'm trying to be nice and this girl is freaking annoying". he thought_

**~Normal .~**

Walking a block away from the school they hear screaming they see bunch of girls came running up to Li. "LI-KUN!!" on girl screamed with blond hair and a tight shirt, "Li go out with me" begged and brown hair girl with too much make-up on. Too many girls kept corwding on him. Sakura watched him and sighed and walk the rest of the home.

**~With Li~**

_"No..why...he looked around to see if Sakura was around but he saw her nowhere. "damm it" he thought. "_Ladies I must be going maybe next time" he smiled

**~Normal P.O.V~**

He walked away from the girls and headed home. "Damm stupid girls" he said. "Sakura where are you"? he wonder. _SHIT! I called her by her first name. he thought._

**~With Sakura~**

"That was a waste of my time" she said while sitting on the bench of the park. "Why did Li even care to walk me home if hes just going to get mobbed by girs" she mumbbled while thinking someone said her name.

"Sakura"...said a voice Sakura turns around to see Ken standing there. "Ken"? she looked confused. Ken steps toward Sakura, Sakura starts to walk backwards. "Look Sak"..get inturpeded "It's Kinomoto and what the hell do you want" she said darkly "I want you back that's what I want" grinned Ken "No way" she said walking away from him Ken grabs her wrists "Take me back" he said "NO" she yelled running from him.

Ken runs after her and grabs her hand pulling her closer. "Don't move" he said leaing in to kiss her. Sakura kicks him in the knee, Ken lets go and Sakura runs as far ash she could. "Sakura" he said while catching up to her and knocking her to the grass. "Sakua" he whispers leaning in to kiss her again. "Now I can finsh what I started" he smirked. "NO SOMEONE HELP ME!" she yelled. "Shut up" he said covering her mouth

**~Li. P.O.V~**

"Damm it" he cursed. Li looks around and sees that hes near the park. He turing to leave he hears screaming. "NOO" screamed a girl. Li runs to see whats going on. He sees Sakura getting hurt by some guy

_"Why do I keep saying her name" he thought._ Li is shocked to see whats happening. "STOP" she screamed. Li just lost it. "LET HER GO"! he yelled.

~**Normal P.O,V~**

Ken turns to face him "What" his eyes darken, "Let her go" he said, "NO RUN LI" she cried "You heard her" he smirked. Li runs to him and hits him really hard in the stomach. Ken falls to the ground. Li bends down to help Sakura . "Are you okay" he asked. Sakura looks up at him and starts to cry. "W...hyy..." she sobbed. "I was supposed to walk you home remeber but you wonder off" he smirked. Ken coughs out blood and glares at Sakura "I'll get you back Sakura if it's last thing I EVER do even it means hurting you he threated while glaring at Li, Li watches him ran off. Li glances at Sakura and sees that shes shakeing and then she fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R

So should I keep going or stop? Tell me ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

Hey!! everyone!! i hope you like my story..and should I keep writting I could us the support!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A new Love**

**By:Jen15**

_Recap: "I'll get you back Sakura if it's last thing I EVER do even it means hurting you he threated while glaring at Li, Li watches him ran off. Li glances at Sakura and sees that shes shakeing and then she fainted._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Sakura P.O.V~**

Sakura woke up and notices that she not at home but she in a big beautiful room with dark green walls and a king size bed_. "Hoe where I am"? she thought _while glancing around the room. The door opens to see Li coming in with two cups of hot tea. "Hello slepping beauty" he smiled handing her a a cup of tea. "Thanks" she smiled. After a moment of no talking. "Li how did you find me?" she asked "Well...umm.. I guess I got worried." he said while looking away. "I should get going thanks you for everything" she said quickly heading for the door.

"Wait!" called Li. Sakura ignores him and runs out of the front door and shuts it before Li could say anything else, Sakura sees that its raining and she doesn't care she just runs away. Li runs after her "_Damm it Sakura" he thought._

**~Sakura P.O.V~**

_"Why..why...do I keep running". she wonder as the rain came down hard._

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"Sakura!!" called a voice, Sakura ignores it and keeps running until she gets home. "SAKURA WAIT" called the voice again. Sakura makes it to the front door "Sakura.." said the voice. She turns to face the person and she sees amber eyes with concern. "Li..please go home thank you for everything" she said as she bowed and opend the door and closed.

**~Li P.O.V~**

_"Sakura why are you like this_" he wonder

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"Welcome Home Sakura" greeted her father, Sakura ignores her father and heads towards the stairs. "Sakura?" called her father while walking towards her "Yeah" she said Fujitaka galnces at Sakura and sees that she soaking wet from the rain

~**Fujitaka P.O.V~**

_"Sakura...what happend" thought her father._

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"Nani?" asked Sakura "Uhh..go get changed before you get sick" said her father. "Hai" smiled Sakura.

~**With Sakura~**

_"Why..me..he hates me I know it" she began to cry. _Sakura jumps into bed forgetting to change her clothes. _"Maybe a a goodnight sleep with help" thought Sakura _

**~Normal P.O.V**

**~The Next Day~**

"Sakura breakast is ready" called her father. Sakura opens her eyes feeling sore and weak she gets up and puts on clean clothes and heads downstairs while heading downstairs Sakura misses the last two steps causing her to fall. "HOEEE! cried Sakura. "Sakura are you alright" asked her father. "What happend here"? asked Toya glancing from the top stairs. "I fell" coughed Sakura. Her father felt her forhead.

"Sakura your sick" said her father. Toya goes downstairs and picks up Sakura. "Kajiuu not going to school today"? asked Toya "Yeah, Sakura go get back to bed" smiled her father. "Okay" agreed Sakura

Toya carries Sakura to her room "Get some rest Kajiuu" smiled Toya. "Sakura no Kajiuu" she said weakly. "Hey get some rest please" smiled Toya "Hai thanks onii-chan" yawned Sakura while closing her eyes.

**~Syaoron P.O.V~**

Amber eyes woke up_ "Sakura_"...he thought

_~FlashBack~_

_"Li..please go home thanks you for eveything she said while bowing and went into her house. _

_~End Of FlashBack~_

**~Normal P.O,V~**

_"When I looked into her eyes she seemed so hurt and scared I have the urge to help her" he thought _"I have to talk to her".. said Li changes quickly and runs to school.

**~At School~**

Li runs into the school building searching for Sakura. "Sakura where are you" he said quitely. He sees Sakura friend Diadouji Tomoyo and Eriol. Li walks towards them. "Hello cousin" smirked Eriol. "Yo" said Li

"Hey Diadouji have you seen Sak... I mean Kinomoto-san"? asked Li. "No.." sighed Tomoyo. 'same here said Eriol "Okay,Why do you ask Syaoran?"asked Eriol ."Look I _was _just asking" said Li coldly while he walked away and headed outside.

**~With Sakura~**

Sakura wakes up..glancing at the clock it read 11:45.. "_No ones home"_...she thought while trying to get up.. "Ow..my body is so sore"..she said while heading towards the door.

"I'm starving" she said while going the downstairs slowy and holding on to the railing tightly. Sakura slowy head for the kitchen and getting something to eat,but she notices a note from her father and her brother.

_Dear Sakura,_

_"Get some rest, if you get hurgey I made some chicken soup for you to warm up if I get done early I'll head staright home"_

_Love,_

_Dad_

_Dear Kajiuu,_

_Don't mess up the house while were gone..get some rest and I'll see you soon_

_Love,_

_Toya_

Sakura smiles and warms up the soup and heads to the living room and turns on the t.v. a couple of mintues later after she finshes eating she takes her mednice and continues to watch t.v. a couple of mintues later she falls to sleep on the couch.

~**At School, With Syaoran~**

_"What is wrong with me?" thought Li while sitting under a tree falling asleep._

_~Li's Dream~_

_SYAORAN! called the emerland eye girl. "What?" he thought "Syaroan-kun" called the girl. He turn to face her it was...Sakura.. happy and smiling running towards him..her eyes bright and happy, As she approches him jumping into arms "Sakura" he whispers "I miss you" she said leaning in to kiss him, Syaoran leaning in to kiss her too but.. a loud bell woke him up_

_~End Of Dream~_

Syaoran eyes snapped right open and jumps "What the hell" he said while heading towards class.

~**In Class~**

blah..blah..blah..blah..the teacher gives the homework and the school is over (sorry for the rush) students pack their stuff and head home.

**~With Sakura~**

Sakura eyes flutter open and sees that the t.v. is still on she gets up and turns off the t.v. and sees the clock says 4:00 in the afternoon "Whoa thats was a great nap" she said while getting up and heading for the bathroom up stairs goes to the bathroom and locks it and starts a hot bath. "_I feel kind of sore, man I hope this bath works" thought Sakura while closing her eyes and drifting off._

_~Sakura Dream~_

_"Sakura" called a voice Sakura faces the person and she sees amber eyes that are kind and gentle. "Li?" she thought "Sakura" said Syaoran while wrapping his hands around her small waist and leaning in to kiss her, "Syaoran" whispers Sakura leaning in to kiss him, but she slumps into the water causing her eyes to shot open. _"Did I have a dream about Li"? she said while getting out of the bathtub and drying herself off and head her to her room. _"Why did I have a dream about LI_" she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehhee I really hope you enjoy this

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Love**

**Jen15**

_Recap. "Why did I have a dream about LI" she thought._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**~The Next Day~**

_Ring Ring Ring went the alram. _

Sakura eyes flutter open and glances at the clock it read 6:45am _Knock, Knock, "_Sakura can I come in"? asked her father. "Hai" chimed Sakura, Sakura father comes in and sits on her bed, "How do you feel?" he asked. Sakura is quite for a moment, "Okay, I feel a little weak and dizzy but I'm fine to go to school!" smiled Sakura "I'm glad come on breakfast is ready but i want you to come home if you are to sick okay? " smiled her father. "Hai" smiled Sakura. Sakura changes into dark jeans and a green shirt, and heads downstairs.

"Ohoyo" smiled Sakura, "Kajiuu ohoyo" said Toya. Sakura ignores him and sits down and eats her breakfast. (NOTE:School starts at 8:45)

~**After Breakfast~**

"Thanks for the meal" smiled Sakura while grabbing her lunch. "Are you going to school early?" asked her father. "Wow Kajiuu going to school early" chuckled Toya. "Yeah and SAKURA NO KAJIUU" laughed Sakura while getting her backpack and heading for the door.

**~With Li~**

Amber eyes open and gets off bed. _"Whats wrong with me" he thought _while getting up and getting dress for school. Li leaves early and takes his time walking to school.

~**Normal P.O.V~**

Sakura walks to school by herself enjoying the quite time she has. "Beautiful day" she smiled after a couple of mintues of walking she approches the school and sees that no ones their, she smiles and heads to the music room.

~**With Li~**

Li approches the school and sees that no ones there so he decides to wonder the halls into school starts.

**~Normal P.O,V~**

Sakura skips happily to the music room and sits down and grabs the gutair and she sighs and takes a deep breath and begins to sing...

**TAYLOR SWIFT: BREATH (I DO NOT OWN)**

I see your face in my mind as I drive away

'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way

People are people and sometimes we change our minds

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie

It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see

'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down

Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand....

**~Li P.O.V~**

"Ugh maybe I should of slept in" he said. After wondering the halls he hears singing. "_Who is here so early" _he thought as he walked to the music room

As he approches the music room to see who here and he sees Kinomoto Sakura. _ "God..she has an amazing voice" he thought _while leaning on the door causing it to open and making him fall.

**~Sakura P.O.V~**

Sakura turns to see who w_as_ spying on her and it was Li, Syaroan.

**~Normal P.O,V~**

"Li what are you doing here"? she asked. "I should be asking you the same thing" he smirked. Sakura puts down the gutiar and grabs her stuff and heads for the door but once again Li is standing in her way.

"Sakura please hear me out" Sakura stares at him in shock "Why did you call me Sakura"? she asked feeling dizzy again "I...I... don't.. know..." he said while looking away. "Well Li..Please move..she said

"No I want to talk to you" he said "No I don't want to talk to you" she trying to hold herself together. "_No..I'm going to faint" she cried to herself _ "Well that's no a choice" he said while grabbing her waist and pulling her close. "_Why Why..Please no...no" she thought _ "Sakura..pl.." gets inturrpeted. "Kinomoto" she said while her breath got heavy. "Are you alright?" he asked while feeling her forehead. "Sakura let me take you the nurse" he said. "NO! please Syaoran no" she said before it went black.

~**With Sakura and Li~**

Sakura eyes open and she sees that shes in the nurses office. Sakura slowy gets up and looks around. "Oy, you awake" smiled Li. "What happend" she asked. "You fainted" he smiled. Sakura looks at him for a mintue. "Why are you smileing at me" she asked getting annoyed "Well you called me Syaoran" he said Sakura eyes widen "No I didn't" she said. "Yeah you did" he said walking towards her and kissing her forehead. Sakura blushes. "umm what time is it" she asked "Well it's 7:45" he said. "Okay" she said trying to get up but almost falls to the fall but Li catches her. "Sakura don't starin yourself" said Li worried. "Umm I mean Kinomoto" he said while placing her in the bed. "Um..you can call me Sakura if you like" she said while looking away. Li's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked "but can I call you umm..Syaoran" she asked "Of course" he smiled. "Sakura please get some rest,I'll be right back" he smiled but he felt someone grab his hand. "Please don't leave me" she begged. "Don't worry I'll be back soon" he said. "Okay" she said while falling to sleep, little did they know someone was watching them from a close distance.

"Sakura I told you I'll get you back if it;s the last thing I ever do" said a voice

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R

PLEASEE


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Love**

**Jen15**

Recap: ""Sakura I told you I'll get you back if it;s the last thing I ever do" said a voice

~**With Sakura~**

As Sakura is sleeping she hears someone calling her name.

"Sakura" called the voice Sakura eyes shot open in fear. "Sakura" called the voice again

"Whos there" she said. As the voice came closer. "Tomoyo is that you?" she asked "Sakura" cried Tomoyo as she ran to Sakura side. "How did you find me"? she asked "Well…I ran into Li-kun" she smiled

**Flashback**

_Syaoran is walking down the hall smiling until he bumps into someone "Sorry" he mummbled as he looked up and saw Diadouji, Tomoyo, Sakura best friend_

"_Li-san have you seen Sakura" she asked worried. "Umm yeah she's in the nurses office now" he said. Tomoyo eyes widen and ran to the nurse office._

_**End Of Flashbacks **_

"Oh" siged Sakura . Tomoyo grabs a chair and sits next to Sakura. "So what happened ?" she asked

"Well I came to school early I was in the music room playing the gutair and Syaoran heard me playing " and then I fainted" she said. "Oh really" giggled Tomyo. Sakura blushes "Saks do you like Li" she asked

As Syaoran approched the room he heard Diadouji asked "Do you like Li"? He eyes widen for Sakura to respond,

"Well Saks do you LOVE Li, Syaoran? Asked Tomoyo "Well…."

R&R

Sorry..for short chapter…


	9. Chapter 9

A New Love

Jen15

_Recap: "Well Saks…do you LOVE Li?" asked Tomoyo_

~Syaoran P.O.V~_  
_

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Well Tomoyo..I guess I.. gets inturpped by a loud bell

"HOEEE" cried Sakura as she glances at the clock it read 8:40 Li walk in pretend he did'nt hear anything

"Hey Sak.. I mean Kinomoto how do you feel" he asked. "Well I feel okay" she smiled. This made Syaoran turn a light shade of pink. The nurse walks in.

"Hello Miss Kinomoto how do you feel?" she asked as she took her temperture (*Note I'm sorry for my spelling) "Well I feel good" she smiled

"That's good you are good to particpate in class then" she smiles.

"Okay thank you" she smiles as she gets up from the bed and grabs he bag

"Come on Saks and Li lets go to class" smiled Tomoyo "Okay" she smiles "Kay" agreed Li.

~In class~

As they enter the class is looking at them but they ignore them and head to their sits and listen to the teacher giving the lesson Blah blah blah..then school is over!! (sorry for skipping)

**~After School~**

**~Sakura P.O.V~**

Sakura is by the walking to front gate and thinking about the question that Tomoyo asked her.

"Well Saks do you LOVE Li" she asked

"Umm…do I like or love Li….ugh…stupid, stupid, stupid" she_ said to herself as she approched the front _

"_You know you shouldn't be talking yourshelf it can be very weird" said the voice. As Sakura sees who at the front gate. Her eyes begin to water.. "Ken" she thought _

"Hello_ my_ little cherry blossom" he smirked Sakura is scared to move. "Aww is my Sakura is scared" he said as he walked towards and putting a hand on her cheek. "Back off" she hissed slapping his hand away and walking the other way.

"You not leaving me this time" he said darkly grabbing her hand tightly. Sakura whines in pain. "Stop" she cried "No..I told you I'll get you back no matter what" he smirked. "NO!! let me go I HATE YOU, you cheated on me" she cried as she sturggle to free her hand.

"Come on sweet, sweet..Sakura" he smiled evily as he pulls her closer "NO." she whispers

"HEY GET YOUR HAND OFF HER" yelled a voice.

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

NOTE!!!

I'm very sorry to say..that im not going to be finshing "A New Love" i have no time to write to write this story..:(

I'll be posting a new story hopefully soon...so please forgive me

Maybe next week I can try to finish this


	11. Chapter 11

**A new love**

**Jen15**

_Recap: "Come on sweet, sweet..Sakura" he smiled evily as he pulls her closer "NO." she whispers, "HEY GET YOUR HAND OFF HER" yelled a voice._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Ken turns to see a tall dark hair man, coming his way.

"What the hell are doing to my sister?" he asked. Ken grips Sakura hand tighter which made her cry in pain, "Who the hell are you" he asked angry. "I'm Toya Kinomoto, now let go of my sister" he said.

"If I don't?" he smirked while letting go of Sakura hand, All of sudden Toya grabs Ken his shirt "Leave my sister alone" he said darkly. Ken nods in agreement, Toya lets him go and Ken runs off.

"Oy..kajiuu are you okay?" he asked. Sakura looks at him and nods. "Come on, lets go home" he smiled as he grabbed her bag and helped her up.

~**At Home~**

"Thanks Toya" smiled Sakura. Toya just nods. "Hey Kajiuu hows your arm?" he asked Her eyes widen a bit. "Umm it's okay...don't worry about it" she lied. Toya knew she was lying but he decided to let it go

"Okay go do you homework" he said. Sakura nods and runs up stairs.

~**With Sakura~**

_S_akura looks at her bruise arm as she lift it. "Ow" she whisper Sakura changes into pjs and she sits on her desk and begins to do her homework. After a two hours of doing her homework, she decides to go to bed.

Sakura glances at her arm again and starts to cry softly until she falls asleep.

**~Next Day~**

Sakura eyes open and she glances at the clock it read 6:55 she sighs and gets ready for school, she is wearing jeans and a blue short sleeve shirt, to cover her bruise on her arm, she wears blue arm warmers.

She goes downstaris and sees no one is up yet. She smiles and decides to make pancakes. She loved the quite time she has to herself. After making her breakfast and cleaning the dishes she used. She goes into the living and watch t.v, flipping through channels and nothing to find.

"Nothing on t.v." she complained. All of sudden she hears the door bell. Sakura glances at the clock it read 7:15. "Whos at the door at this kind of time"? she asked herself

As she opens the door to see who it is her eyes lit up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's soo short and i'm soooo sorry for im grammer and spelling.

R&R Hope you enjoy it!!


	12. Chapter 12

**A New Love**

**Jen15**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Recap: Sakura opens the door and her eyes lit up_

**Normal P.O.V~**

Sakura walks to the door and opens it.

"Tomoyo!" she smiles letting her best friend in.

"Ohoyo Saks" smiles Tomoyo sitting down in the family room. "So why are you up so early"? asked Sakura Tomoyo smiles.

"Well...I thought we walked together to school." said Tomoyo. Sakura smiles and nods. After talking and laughing they hear someone comming downstairs.

"Ohoyo Onni-chan" smiles Sakura. "Ohoyo Toya" greeted Tomoyo. Toya looks at them and smiles and goes into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Sakura...the reason I came over is so we can go to school so I can record a video of you singing." sighed Tomoyo. Sakura smiles a bit rembering her bruise arm.

"Of course Tomoyo lets go to school then" smiled Sakura Tomoyo jumps to her feet and grabs Sakura hand which made her whine in pain. Tomoyo stops to looks at Sakura.

"What's wrong"? she asked. Sakura shakes her head. Tomoyo grabs Sakura and pulls down the arm warmer to see a brusie.

"Sakura! what happend" she asked worried. Sakura grabs Tomoyo hands and tells her brother that shes leaving to go to school. After walking away from the house Tomoyo stops her in her tracks

"What happened tell me now" order Tomoyo. Sakura looks at Tomoyo, Sakura contuines to walk.

"I saw Ken..yesterday he gripped my hand to tight thats how i got the bruise ...but Toya stopped him before he could do anything else...he told him to leave me alone." explained Sakura. Tomoyo hugged her best friend. "Are you going to be okay"? asked Tomoyo Sakura smiles

"Hey lets go get a hot coca" suggest Tomoyo Sakura nods her head and follows Tomoyo (Note: They have a cafe near by)

~**At the Cafe~**

Tomoyo and Sakura grab a table by the window.

"So Sakua...have you talked to Li lately.? asked Tomoyo Sakura turns a light shade of pink. "No" she said. Tomoyo giggles. A waiter comes to their table and ask what they like to order.

"I'll have a hot chocolate please" said Sakura. "I'll have hot milk please" said Tomoyo . The waiter smiles and walks away, After a couples of mintues of wating the waiter brings them their drinks. They both thanks the watier. After drinking their drinks they pay for the bill and leaving a tip they head for the door.

**~At School~**

"Tomoyo about my arm..you can't tell anyone" begged Sakura. Tomoyo looks at Sakura and nods. "I won' tell anyone" smiled Tomoyo. Walking into the school bulding laughing and talking Tomoyo and Sakura walk by a poster that said "Spring Dance" in four weeks

"Sakura we have to go" cheered Tomoyo. Sakura sweatsdrop "I don't know" sighed Sakura .Tomoyo drags Sakura to class and to their seats. "Come on please!" begged Tomoyo. Sakura looks around the classroom to see Li comming in, Sakura turns away from him. "Fine" sighed Sakura. Tomoyo jumps up and down. "I'm going to desgin you a dress" giggled Tomoyo. Sakura sighs.

"Hey whats wrong" asked Li. Sakura blushes a bit. "Umm nothing Li-kun" said Sakura "_LI"? I thought I told her to call me Syaoran" he thought. _As school goes on Syaroan notcies something wrong with Sakura.

blah blah blah blah the teacher teaches and gives homework (Sorry for skipping"

~**After School~**

"Tomoyo I'll text you later" waved Sakura. Tomoyo smiles and waves at her bestfriend as they both head a different ways. As Sakura walks by herself to go home she decides to take the arm warmer off as Sakura about to take the arm warmer off. Li apperared out of no where.

"Yo" he smiled. Sakura quickly cover her bruise. "Hi" she said walking pass him. "Wait" he said. Sakura turns to face him "Yes" she said "I'll walk you home" he said reaching for her arm. Sakura steps backwards.

Syaoran sighs. "I know something wrong" he said. Sakura eyes widen a bit. "What happend?" he asked. Sakura looks away, Syaoran walks towards her and gently grabs her arm and pulls off the armwarmer to see a purple bruise. His eyes widen."What happend?" he asked Sakura is quite for a bit. "Ken..he grabbed me by the arm but my older brother stopped him" she whispers. Syaoran sighs.

"Come on" he said. Sakura looks at him confused. "I said I'll walk you home" he smiled. Sakura giggles After walking Sakura to her house. Syaoran grabs her hand. Sakura faces him "What is it?" she asked. Syaoran sighs

"Will you go to the dance with me" he asked. Sakura looks at him and smiles "I love to" she said kissing his cheek. "See you at school" she smiled closing the door. Sakura quickly grabs her phone and dails Tomoyo_. Ring Ring Ring _ "Hello this is Tomoyo speaking" Sakura sighs "Tomoyo Syaoran asked me to the dance" squealed Sakura. Tomoyo squeals. "What did you say?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura deep breath

"I said ...Yes" giggled Sakura. "Tomoyo what about you?" she asked sadly. Tomoyo giggles "I have a date don't worry" she said. Sakura sighs "Okay I'll see you at school then bye Moyo" chimed Sakura.

"Bye Saks." said Tomoyo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

**A New Love**

**Jen15**

_Recap: Syaoran asked Sakura to the dance and she said yes._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**~At Tomoyo House~  
**

Sakura and Tomoyo are getting set for the dance.

"Moyo what are you wearing to the dace?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo walks to her big closet and a pulls out two dresses. Sakura eyes widen.

"Tomoyo those are so beautiful" gushed Sakura. Tomoyo eyes brighten up. "Sakura I couldn't forget about you" she smiles. Sakura hugs her best friend

"Well I'm wearing this one Stylish Violet Strapless Evening Gown Formal Dress with Sash"smiled Tomoyo. (NOTE: URL TO SEE THIS DRESS PICTURE IN MY PROFILE)

"Kawaii" giggled Sakura, Tomoyo smiled. "Saks this on for you it's "Sexy Pink Halter Evening Dress," smiled Tomoyo while handing the dress to her.

As both girls laugh and having a great time..and wating for the dance to come.

"Hey Moyo who's your date?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo giggles/ "Well his name is Hiiragizawa Eriol" blushed Tomoyo Sakura smiles "When did you meet him?" she asked Tomoyo sighs

"Well I meet him a while ago and we just clicked" giggled Tomoyo. Sakura claps her hands together. "Moyo I can't wait to meet him" said Sakura.

~**The Night Of the Dance~**

Sakura and Tomoyo are getting ready for the dance and awaiting for the dates to come. After half hour of getting ready they head downstairs to wait for the guys to come.

"I'm so happy" laughed Sakura. Tomoyo hugs her best friend. "Saks calm down" sighed Sakura. She ignores him an continues to spin around as she spinning she didn't hear the doorbell rang. Tomoyo opens the door to let the guys in. Sakura continues to spin towards the door tripping over the capret causing her to fall. Syaoran jumps to save her before she hits the floor. Sakura opens her eyes to see Syaoran.

"Sorry" blushed Sakura. Syaoran chuckles as he held her waist. Tomoyo goes to stand by her date. "Everyone this is Hiiragizawa Eriol" smiled Tomoyo..

"Nice to meet you everyone" smiled Eriol. Sakura smiles and shakes his hand, "Nice to meet Hiiragizawa" smiled Sakura "Please call me Eriol" said Eriol. Sakura nods her head. "Can I call you Sakura?" asked Eriol. Sakura nods her head.

"Come on lets go to the dance" cheered Tomoyo. The nod in argeement and head for the limo. As the head to the dance together.

~**At the Dance~**

They went in line to take their pictures so they can remeber this forever. After they took the pictures the go dance and haveng so much fun with their dates.

"Syaoran I'm go get a drink" said Sakura He nods and follows her. Sakura takes a big drink of punch and so does Syaoran after relaxing for a bit a slow song comes on. Syaoran has an idea

"May I have this dance?" asked Syaoran Sakura blushes and nods Syaoran leads her to the dance floor as he places his arm around her waists pulling her close as they sway to the music almost like their floating."

"Sakura.." whispers Syaoran Sakura looks up and smiles "Yes"? she asked. Syaoran leans in to kiss her lips gently. Sakura blushes and kisses him again..

"Syaoran I love you" whispers Sakura Syaoran chuckles lighly and spins Sakura around "I love you too my sweet cherry blossom" smiled Syaoran as he kissed her lips again. Sakura glances at Tomoyo and Eriol she sees them kissing Sakura couldn't help but smile. As they both couples dance the night away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG I FINSHED MY FIRST FAN FICTION **

**R&R**

**PLEASE **

**PLEASE**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! **


End file.
